Hunter
As long as there have been creatures hurting humans, there have been those who have devoted their lives to hunt, find and destroy them, those are the hunters. Hunters have extensive knowledge of supernatural creatures, including their powers and weaknesses, and uses this knowledge to effectively combat them. Most hunters specialize in one area, often becoming either specific vampire hunters or werewolf hunters, some of them staying hunters of all supernatural creatures. Most hunters, regardless of branches, have various connections globally that track down supernatural activity. Most hunters are simply humans with more than average knowledge about the occult, while they may also be supernatural beings, having superhuman abilities as the case with Roran, a dhampir working as a hunter. The image of a hunter is often a mysterious and dramatic avenging hero, an eccentric extremist, a mad scientist, or sometimes a mix of these. A hunter may be a heroic figure, a villain (from the perspective of the vampire), a lonesome avenger, or sometimes, although not usually, a bounty hunter-style character, hunting vampires for profit. Hunters are often associated with and/or members of the clergy, holy orders, or other religious organizations which may be dedicated to fighting vampires, demons, and other supernatural forces. Some hunters devote their entire lives to the eradication of supernatural creatures, for others it is just a strange hobby. They can also sometimes be members of law enforcement or government agencies. Hunters are sometimes forced to slay their loved ones and/or allies who have been turned into the monstrous creatures they have been hunting. In addition to human hunters, dhampirs, and vampires that hunt other vampire or creatures, it is not uncommon for hunters to be other supernatural creatures such as werewolves or witches. Some human hunters may even be tempted to become supernatural creatures themselves in order to obtain their powers, either to continue hunting them, due to fear of their own mortality, and/or simply a lust for power. Known hunters * Roran, a dhampir working independantly as a hunter of all supernatural creatures that threatens innocent lives. Vampire hunters Vampire hunters are a specific branch of hunters that work specifically to hunt and kill vampires. They are professionalls, often working in a specific organized group, whose job is to clean an area from vampires that may affect it. In the ancient time, especially in Greece and Serbia, it was a recognized profession. Vampire hunting as a family tradition or birthright are a popular use of the archetype in fiction, and are something that existed at least during the 18th century England with the "Covenant of the Cross", a cult that knew of vampires existence and believed them to be a scourge that needed to be eradicated, a disease upon mankind. Of course with the job for human hunter, comes the risk of getting bitten and turned into vampires themselves, a fate that vampire hunter Frank Grimes suffered. More often than not fellow hunters, usually do mercy killing to prevent them from becoming monsters. Alternatively, after becoming a vampire, sometimes hunters will continue to fight and hunt vampires using their newly acquired vampire powers/abilities (sometimes being hunted by their former allies and other human vampire hunters). Frank Grimes, feeling too disgusted with himself and knowing he could never go back to his home or he would be killed, decided to live on his own, using his new abilities to excel at his job as a vampire hunter in the covenants name. Weapons and Arsenal As well as being knowledgeable about vampire lore, vampire hunters are often armed with an eclectic mix of items and weapons which are designed to take maximum advantage of the monster's traditional weaknesses. These have included firearms with silver ammunition, appropriate religious symbols, crossbows that fire all wood bolts and water guns filled with blessed holy water. Hunters are usually good computer hackers or detectives and can successfully trick certain agencies or organizations into giving out an address or phone number. Potential list of a Vampire Hunters weapons * A sword to cut of the head of the vampire – silver blade inlay preferable – only this would cause quite the commotion considering swords aren’t that usual present time. * A gun with silver or vervain bullets. * A knife – silver blade inlay preferable * A crossbow – long or short doesn’t matter as long as the bolts are wood or have a silver point. * Several wooden stakes. * A hammer, to pound the stake through the chest. * A cross – it may or may not work but is worth a try. * A container of gasoline or other flammable liquids. * Several matches. * A backpack to carry the smaller items. Known vampire hunters * Frank Grimes, a former human vampire hunter continue his destine of eradicating vampires even after becoming a vampire himself. Werewolf hunters Werewolf hunters are, similarly to vampire hunters, a branch of hunters that are specifically trained to hunt and kill werewolves. The Hunter's Code While simple in wording, the code covers many situations. The known portions of The Code so far: * They only hunt werewolves who do harm to humans as long as there is proof. * They don't kill younger werewolves, particularly children that has not yet reached puberty and therefore shifted for the first time. * They don't kill humans. However, not all hunters follow the code. Aside from their moral code, the Hunters also usually have an "honor code" that if one gets bit by a werewolf they would take their own life. Weapons and Arsenal As well as being knowledgeable about werewolf lore, werewolf hunters is depicted with many different items and weapons designed to take maximum advantage of the monster's traditional weaknesses. Their weapons include guns, crossbows, knives, wolfsbane laced bullets, and "flash bolts". Flash bolts are little bombs attached to arrows that explode on impact blinding werewolves nearby. They also use an electroshock weapon. Similar to a cattle prod, it is mainly used to weaken werewolves since it causes them to revert to their human form. Hunters have learned during the years that at a certain levels of electric currents werewolves can’t transform, and if the voltage is high enough it could kill them. To trap werewolves, hunters could set up trip wire in random places to ensnare them until the hunting party arrives. Known werewolf hunters * Delavigne Trivia * A well known and influential vampire hunter is Professor Abraham Van Helsing, a character in Bram Stoker's 1897 horror novel, Dracula. * In Slavic Roma folklore there's the dhampir, half-human, and half-vampire, with superhuman qualities to discover and kill vampires. A modern dhampir is Marvel-hero Blade, through his immunity to sunlight and vampire bites he's an efficient killing machine. * The Slayer in Josh Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a chosen hunter that develops special powers to fight against vampires, demons and other forces of darkness in order to protect the world. * The ArgentThe name Argent meaning "silver" in French. family in Teen Wolf is a family that have been fighting werewolves and other supernatural creatures for generations. References Category:Vampire hunter Category:Hunter